swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween Night
Halloween_Night_Intro.png Halloween Night Map.png Ancient Dragon Halloween Profile.png Angel Halloween Profile.png Apo Halloween Profile.png Arcane Golem Halloween Profile.png Arch Demon Halloween Profile.png Attacker Halloween Profile.png Baller Kessigar Profile.png Balrog Halloween Profile.png Barbarian Halloween Profile.png Blood Angel Halloween Profile.png Bone Knight Halloween Profile.png Bone Magi Halloween Profile.png Brooder Halloween Profile.png Burning Knight Halloween Profile.png Cerberus Halloween Profile.png Clouse Halloween Profile.png Dark Asura Halloween Profile.png Dark Elf Halloween Profile.png Demonic Ninja Halloween Profile.png Devil Halloween Profile.png Divine Samurai Halloween Profile.png Doom Machine Halloween Profile.png Dragonian Halloween Profile.png Earth Dragon Halloween Profile.png Grudge Halloween Profile.png Fallen Angel Halloween Profile.png Fisher Halloween Profile.png Frozen Knight Halloween Profile.png Hydra Halloween Profile.png Imp Halloween Profile.png Killer Halloween Profile.png Kirin Halloween Profile.png Little Princess Halloween Profile.png Marauder Halloween Profile.png Orc General Halloween Profile.png Pirate Captain Halloween Profile.png Royal Guard Halloween Profile.png Siren Halloween Profile.png Spider Queen Halloween Profile.png Stalker Halloween Profile.png Striker Halloween Profile.png Succubus Halloween Profile.png Undead Dragon Halloween Profile.png Unicorn Halloween Profile.png Valkyrie Halloween Profile.png Very Angry Big Bird Halloween Profile.png Wyvern Halloween Profile.png Yeti Halloween Profile.png Zombie Halloween Profile.png The Phantom Bros Profile.png Little Red Riding Hood Profile.png Haunted_House_Masters_Profile.png Difficulty: Unknown Stamina Cost to Enter: 5''' instead of 7 '''Elemental Bonus: Fire:(Hand+1 & DP+70) This is a special event location that is only open for a limited time. There are actually 3 different routes, though 1 of them is based on if the player chooses to continue or not. Initially, there are two paths to choose from. Right, which goes straight to the harder boss, or the left one, which goes to a minor boss and then can continue to a harder one. The left path also gives more chances at the new material; Star Topaz, currently only available from this event. The Rare Encounter is The Phantom Bros. It is important that you beat them in the 1st round, or block. While it's possible you survive into the 2nd round, players have reported hits of almost 10k damage. The notable drop is Hope, so newer players can get a high level pet from this limited event. Note1: Two enemies will receive and only do 20 damage, regardless of 4 attack orbs, or special orbs: They are Baller Kessigar and Little Princess. Note2: Your Sword Durability can vary because there are some Enemies who can damage your durability with 1 of their two special moves. You will probably encounter at least 1 of them at while doing your route. Please look to see which special you should block or kill them on. The following enemies are confirmed to appear in this location and they can directly damage your sword durability: Orc General, Burning Knight, Frozen Knight, Undead Dragon, Brooder. Note3: LRRH is short for Little Red Riding Hood, HHM is short for Haunted House Masters Note4: The difference in numbers for ExP, Sword Durability, and Stamina are due to hazards & random encounters. *= Static Damage. If you are Wet, the Frost attack can cause you to become Frostbitten. If you are Oily, the Fire attack can cause you to become Burnt. Unless a static damage amount, the number listed for attacks are the highest possible 1) Narrow Passageway: Rare Trace Become Sticky "Member got tripped by a tree branch, but immediately recovers posture with a perfectly timed roll.": -20 HP -50 HP & -1 Stamina Lose 390 HP Lose 1 Stamina & Sticky "Member is struck by an apple falling from the tree above. Member angrily picks the apple up and eats it.": -50 HP & +1 Stamina "Member is struck by an apple falling from the tree above. Member angrily throws the apple back up! After a short while, a shiny apple falls down from the tree.": -50 HP & Gain Toffee Apple "Member notices something new in the pocket...": Become Sticky and Gain Toffee Apple Gain Happy Hammer Gain Chocolate Gain 1,000 Coins "A flying squirre finds its way into Member's cloth and scurry around inside! It took a lot of effort to finally get it out.": -3 Stamina "Upon noticing a whole section of steep cliffs, Member shows off by walking on the mountain wall!": Nothing happens "Member keeps on hearing strange noises coming from behind but never finds anything when turning around! Member turns again to find everyone else dancing samba.": Nothing happens "You walk and chat with your teammates happily with an evil-looking pumpkin lantern swinging around. You carelessly smack a teammate walking in front of you! Member is on fire!": Become Burnt "Member successfully jumps over the giant crack with a beautiful spinning jump... ...but ends up landing on dog dropping.": Become Demoralized "Member keeps on hearing strange noise coming from behind but finds nothing when turning around! Strangely, you feel your every step becoming heavier than the previous one...": Become Cursed "Everyone feels a strong chilly wind! Member frozen by it.": Become Frostbitten "Member notices a glimpse of golden light in the bush and rushes over in excitement! Member finds nothing in there, but feels a bit numb in the buttocks. "Wait, there was a snake!"": Become Poisoned "Member notices grandpa sneakily moving with several bags in hand. Grandpa seems very surprised and flees away immediately!": Nothing happens "Member notices grandpa sneakily moving with several bags in hand. Grandpa turns around and says: "Crap, you caught me!"": Encounter Grandpa "Member notices an old man moving suspiciously, but is too far away to tell who the old man is.": Nothing happens 2) Dark Cliff Encounter Arcane Golem Encounter Bone Knight Encounter Blade Golem Encounter Cerberus Encounter Dark Elf Encounter Homunculus Encounter Imp Encounter Maid Jane Encounter Spider Queen Encounter Unicorn Encounter Yeti Encounter Zombie 3) Shocking Square Encounter Attacker Encounter Baller Kessigar Encounter Balrog Encounter Barbarian Encounter Bone Magi Encounter Dwarf Miner Encounter Earth Dragon Encounter Frozen Knight Encounter Pirate Captain Encounter Royal Guard Encounter Very Angry Big Bird Encounter Wyvern 4) Bonfire Rare Trace Gain Toffee Apple "You notice the smell of barbeque!": Gain Kindle Fire "You find Grandpa! You want to say hello but you can never catch up to his speed! He dropped something on the ground...": Gain Red Candy Gain Green Candy Gain Yellow Candy "You found Grandpa! You ask for a candy, but Grandpa shakes his head and says: "My candy bag has a hole in the bottom. I dropped all my candies on the ground unknowingly, and someone has been picking them up!" "I just into a beautiful woman, and she gave me this. Maybe you can put it to better use."": Gain Star Topaz "You picked up a green herb and a purple herb on the side of the road. Master Member ''grinded the herbs a performed a fusion!": Gain Blue Pill "You picked up a yellow herb and a purple herb on the side of the road. Master ''Member grinded the herbs a performed a fusion!": Gain Red Pill "You found Grand Daughter in her cute furry costume! She gave you something...": Gain Omamori "A truesures map seems to be stuck inside a stone crack. Member approaches the map carefully and... tore it up with no hope of recovering!": Nothing happens "A mysterious chest is found om the side of the road...": Gain 20 Coins Gain 500 Coins Gain 9,999 Coins Gain 2 Mithril Gain Soul Gem 5) Tombstone of Silence Encounter Marauder Encounter Succubus Encounter Hydra Encounter Dark Dragon Encounter Striker Encounter Orc General Encounter Burning Knight Encounter Siren Encounter Kirin Encounter Killer Encounter Brooder Encounter Ancient Dragon 6) Secret Hut Encounter Little Red Riding Hood (Boss 1) 7) Phantom Canyon Rare Trace Encounter Clouse "You encounter a traveler! ...You look into each other's eyes for a long time...... ...Yes, a fight is about commence.": Encounter Soul Gatherer "A gust of cold wind assaults the group from behind... A mysterious voice: "Who is there?": Encounter Wind Walker "In the mist, you notice something faintly glowing on the ground...": Gain 1 Coin or 1 Arena Point "Upon gazing the starry night sky, you see a witch riding a magical broom. She seems to have dropped something! Member goes over hand picks it up...": Gain Star Topaz "It's difficult to move and see in such a dark and foggy place. You never know what you are going to step on next...": Gain Alien Cell "The cloud start to riot all of a sudden! A mist goddess appears from the clouds with a golden object and a silver object in each hand. The goddess asks if Member dropped them. Member made a circular hand gesture!": Gain Gold or Silver "A hand reaches out from the tip of cloud and passes something over to you...": Gain Yellow Candy Gain Green Candy Gain Red Candy "Member finds a pair of binoculars on the ground and takes a peek with them. Member's nose is bleeding!": -10 HP & Gain Captain's Spyglass "Someone shot an arrow from the dark! There is a note attached... Member reads the note: "Happy Halloween!"": Gain Poisoned Arrow "You see a Clouse popping out from the cloud. The Clouse spits out a mysterious object before sinking back into the clouds.": Gain Life Force "You see a Clouse popping out from the cloud, just to sink back into the cloud again momentarily.": Nothing happens "You thought you saw Leemo walking alone in the dark.": Nothing happens 8) Worn Rope Ladder Encounter Arch Demon "While searching, Member stumbles upon a bulky object...": Encounter Very Angry Big Bird "There is a sudden gust of wind. Member shouts: "It's a wyvern!"": Encounter Wyvern "Member seems to have been tripped by a bony object. A series of loud noises followed right after!": Encounter Ancient Dragon "A pinkish object pops out from the clouds...": Encounter Clouse "Someone pats you on the shoulders while you are climbing the rope ladders.": Encounter Angel "Bunch a crackling noise can be heard from the mountain above. Suddenly, a beautiful woman falls down. She gives you a stone for catching her safely then shyly runs away.": Gain Star Topaz "It's difficult to move and see in such a dark and foggy place. You never know what you are going to grab or touch next... As the fog dissipates, Member ''punches you in the face while blushing.": -280 HP "It's difficult to move and see in such a dark and foggy place. You never know what you are going to step on next...": Become Oily & Wet "Bunch a crackling noise can be heard from the mountain above. Suddenly, ''Member get in the head by falling stones.": -88 HP & Gain 2 Mithril -240 HP & Gain 3 Steel -360 HP & Gain 6 Iron -456 HP & Gain 2 Adamantite -590 HP & Gain Hyper Steel MA "A storm brought strong wind and rain to vicinity! Everyone grasped the rope ladder and hung on for dear life.": Become Wet & -2 Stamina "As everyone struggles to move in the heavy fog, Member farts and breaks the silience. The smell came out to be extremely unpleasant...": Become Poisoned "Member grabbed a handful of green gooey stuff while climbing the rope ladder...": Become Sticky "You see an extremely buff person standing on the peak of the mountain... You decide to just keep going!": Nothing happens 9) Ghost Summit Rare Trace "A shadowy figure emerges on the cliff, then dissapears... It reappears!": Encounter Tomb Robber or "Brave" Smiths "A shadowy figure emerges on the cliff, then dissapears... It reappears......only to disappear again...": Nothing happens "A shadowy figure emerges on the cliff, then dissapears... It reappears......only to disappear again... It reappears...for good!": Encounter Fisher "A burst of golden light shines from behind!": Encounter Baller Kessigar "Everyone feels a surge of extremely powerful aura!": Encounter Attacker "There appears to be a shadow behind you... It is becoming larger...": Encounter Arch Demon or Killer "Someone knocked Member's head! Member quickly turned and found out who!": Encounter Devil or Succubus "Member finds a pineapple stuck underneath and immediately decides to pull it out. The pineapple appears to be much larger than normal...": Encounter Striker "You see a strange green sphere on the side of the road. Out of curiosite, Member poke it with a wooden stick.": Encounter Brooder "You see a handsome black horse on the side of the road. Everyone starts petting and feeding the horse. The black shadow behind you grows larger and larger... Larger and larger...": Encounter Dark Knight "You see an angelic figure hovering in the sky. Member throws a rock at it to confirm. The angelic figure grows bigger and bigger...": Encounter Angel "You barely see someone in the front. He is lying on his side with style...": Encounter Fallen Angel 10) Garden Passage Encounter Dark Knight Encounter Fisher Encounter Blood Angel Encounter Dragonian Encounter Stalker Encounter Valkyrie Encounter Undead Dragon Encounter Devil Encounter Pirate Captain 11) Old Tree Rare Trace "You turn a gaint rock over and found some shiny stuff...": Gain 800 Coins "Walking at the tail end of the group, Member feels a pat on the shoulder from behind... Member is too afaid to turn around and just keeps on walking as quickly as possible.": Become Scared "You turn a gaint rock over and found some red herbs!": +10% AP "You turn a gaint rock over and found some blue herbs!": +10% DP "You turn a gaint rock over and found some green herbs!": +200 HP "Walking at the tail end of the group, Member feels a pat on shoulder from behind... Member turns around and finds uncle Gabe! He smiles and says : "Keep up the good work, guys!"": Nothing happens "Everyone is discussing what to eat for dinner afterwards. Member carelessly walks right into a tree on the side of the road.": -180 HP "Member keeps on walking toward the dark, misty canyon for no apparent reason... Member wakes up after taking some beatings.": -2 Stamina & -80 HP "Member rests on the side of the road... ...but hits a lamp when standing up!": Become Burnt "A loud noise from far away caused a flight of birds to panic! Member unluckily gets hit by bird droppings.": Become Cursed "You turned a giant rock over and found... Member hiding inside.": Nothing happens "You turned a giant rock over and found... Member hiding inside. Member conjures a loaf of bread!": Gain Bread "Member notices a glimpse of golden light in the bush and rushes over in excitement! Member finds nothing in the bush but realizes something is glowing even brighter in the back. It's a golden armored knight!": Encounter Baller Kessigar "You see a lot of wild pumpkins on the side of the road! Member rushes over in excitements but falls into the mud pit! Member swim in the mud for a while before climbing out...": Nothing happens "You see a lot of wild pumpkins on the side of the road! Member rushes over in excitements but falls into the mud pit! You spent a lot of time trying to pull him out of the pit.": -2 Stamina 12) Graveyard Encounter Doom Machine Encounter Fallen Angel Encounter Apo Encounter Demonic Ninja Encounter Succubus Encounter Arch Demon Encounter Dark Dragon Encounter Blood Angel Encounter Earth Dragon 13) Small Storehouse Rare Trace "Something drops down from the rooftop...": Gain 500 Coins Gain 1,500 Coins Gain Soul Gem "You find a very delicate box in the storehouse! There is an even more delicate box inside! Inside that box... is yet another box!": Gain 700 Coins "Member gives you something after crouching near a corner of the storehouse for a long period of time.": Gain Obsidian Gain Tamahagane Gain Silver Gain Chocolate Gain Cleanser Gain First Aid Kit "Candy runs to you in her adorable custume and gives you a candy!": Gain Toffee Apple Gain Yellow Candy Gain Green Candy Gain Red Candy Gain Lollipop 14) Warm Dooryard Encounter Angel Encounter Dark Asura Encounter Doom Machine Encounter Hydra Encounter Killer Encounter Grudge Beast Encounter Divine Samurai Encounter Clouse Encounter Apo Encounter Little Princess 15) Halloween Party Encounter Haunted House Masters (Boss 2) Category:Adventure Locations Category:Limited Time Category:Halloween Night